


Ryan's Request

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Ryan asks Sam for a repeat of an earlier experiment.</p><p>
  <i>Ryan stares at the clamp in horror. God, he remembers that day months ago when Sam put a binder clip on his balls; he'd found it absolutely fucking profane at the time. His *balls*? And yet... *his cock*? He watches his lover steadily, trying to take his measure. "You're serious."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan's Request

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

There's only one day left. One day before Ryan and Sam head in different directions, to jobs thousands of miles apart. They've promised each other that they'll work to keep in touch and will visit whenever there's a chance. But Ryan can't help but be nervous that maybe Sam is about to slip through his fingers.

Shaking off these gloomy thoughts, Ryan shuts his book - which he wasn't actually reading anyway - and nudges Sam's thigh with his bare foot. "Hey. Can that wait?"

Looking up from his script, Sam nods and puts it aside. "Yeah, of course," he says with a smile, laying his hand over the arch of Ryan's foot. "What's up?"

"I was... um. You know how you were slapping my prick the other day?" Ryan asks softly, gathering his nerve.

A slow grin spreads across Sam's face. "Yeah." He nods.

That grin, god. It just gets to Ryan. "I was thinking... do you want to, um, try some more of that?" he asks. Then he adds in a rush, "And tie me up this time?"

Fuck yes. Sam's grin widens. "What about using some real clamps on you too?"

"Do you... You have some?" Ryan blinks hard. _Of course_ Sam has some. He shifts, feeling his cock start to swell.

Sam nods. "I also have a real cock ring," he says, pulling his legs up to kneel on the couch and make his way up Ryan's body, hands above his shoulders as he leans in and kisses him. "With snaps."

"What, no scissors this time?" Ryan grins wryly, already sliding his hands beneath Sam's shirt to touch the smooth skin of his back. He spreads his thighs and pulls his lover closer, enthusiastically kissing him back.

"I'm sure I have a pair around if you really want them," Sam teases in return, grinding gently against his lover. Christ.

Ryan moans softly, dropping his hands down to cup Sam's ass and pull him in tight against him. Screw gentle. "Okay," he whispers, sucking Sam's bottom lip into his mouth.

Groaning raggedly, Sam reluctantly pulls back. "Bedroom, before all our plans get derailed."

Chuckling, Ryan sits up. He strips off his clothing as he goes, tossing his shirt over his shoulder and kicking his jeans off halfway down the hall. He's nervous as hell about the request he made, but this part right here, the teasing foreplay, before everything melts into sheer need... this part he's good at.

Sam follows Ryan with a wide easy grin, shedding his clothes the same way. By the time they reach the bedroom, they're both naked and he pushes Ryan up against the bed, one hand square on his chest, tumbling him back. "Stretch out. Make sure you're nice and comfy," he tells him, reaching under the bed for a fairly large but shallow lockbox.

"Okay." Ryan takes Sam's words literally, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back, so when he lies flat he's already more relaxed than he was. He stacks his hands beneath his head and watches Sam closely, hyper-curious about whatever surprises his lover is about to pull from that mysterious box.

Unlocking the box, Sam pulls out three pairs of cuffs, a leather cock ring, a few small alligator clamps and a medium-size steel plug. The last wasn't part of their negotiations but he's confident Ryan'll let him use it and that he'll enjoy it as much as he has everything else.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryan reaches out and picks up one of the clamps, testing the spring on it. "It looks like something you'd jumpstart a car with," he murmurs, shivering at the thought of feeling its bite on his body. He nods towards the steel plug. "What's that for?" He can guess, sure. But he wants to hear Sam tell him.

"It's a plug," Sam says. "It goes up your ass," he adds with a grin. "And trust me -- you'll love it." He closes the box and shoves it back under the bed.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Ryan echoes in a mutter. He supposes wearing the plug will be like having a dildo constantly inside him, which actually does sound pretty fun. "So where's _your_ cock ring?"

"Mine?" Sam laughs as gets on the bed. "Why would I need one?" he asks, eyes sparkling, the leather cock ring snapped open and placed around Ryan's cock and balls.

Hissing in a breath, Ryan looks down at his prick, his attention momentarily distracted. "How else are you going to hold back?" he asks, lifting his gaze to Sam's again. "When you're so turned on from torturing me?"

"Do you have a particular reason you want me to hold on?" Sam asks, leaning over to kiss Ryan when he's got the ring snapped into place, nice and tight. "Like coming inside you when I'm done with the torment? Or did you just want me to fuck you for hours? Until you're so sore you'll be walking funny for the rest of the week."

Ryan's breath catches and he stares at Sam. "I-- I just wanted you to come inside me," he stammers, stunned by Sam's other suggestion, which of course immediately seizes his imagination. "I have to work this week."

"Maybe another time then," Sam says, licking across Ryan's lips. "And I promise I'll wear a cock ring. Today I think I can hold on."

"Okay." Ryan's voice is still just a little breathless. He tangles his fingers in Sam's hair, bringing him in for another, longer kiss. Because he's pretty sure that the set of cuffs Sam pulled out means he won't have this opportunity for a while.

Sam groans into the kiss, licking into Ryan's mouth and biting at his lips before he finally pulls back. Fuck. "Tell me your safeword," he whispers, grinning.

"Shit," Ryan mutters. Safeword? He never remembers that fucking thing. "Um... Oh. Red." He pulls Sam back in so he can nip at his throat.

"Hey," Sam grins, pulling back. "There'll be time for that later. Right now we're going to restrain you and I'm going to put that plug in your ass and slap the hell out of your cock."

"Aw, gee. If you insist," Ryan murmurs, the casual words a flimsy cover for how he shivers in response. He stretches his arms above his head and links his fingers over the headboard, waiting eagerly for the cuffs.

Sam chuckles and reaches for the three sets of cuffs, using the first to bind Ryan's wrists to the cast-iron headboard and the other two to bind each ankle to a corner, so he has Ryan's legs spread nice and wide apart. He picks up the plug next and slicks it heavily with lube, teasing the tip between Ryan's cheeks and against his hole.

Ryan tenses instantly, but it's with excitement not fear. He has to consciously relax his muscles, opening up for the alien-feeling plug. His cock is already stiff and beading with precome and he moans softly as Sam teases the plug a little deeper.

"You are so fucking hot," Sam says, twisting the plug a little deeper and then deeper still, watching as Ryan's hole opens, stretching around the widest part of the plug.

In response Ryan can only moan. He doesn't even think about it, just automatically hitches his hips - the little that he can - to try and fuck himself on the plug, to work it deeper inside. "More."

"Don't worry. I'm gonna give you the whole thing," Sam says, twisting the plug past the widest part and deep inside Ryan, his lover's body suddenly clamping down tight around the neck.

Ryan yelps at the sudden change, exhaling and trying to adjust. He's pretty sure he's never had anything that wide inside him, damn, and it's a bit of a shock.

Sam grins and leans in, kissing the tip of Ryan's cock. "You said you wanted more."

"Uh-huh." Ryan lifts his head off the pillow to stare down at Sam, whose mouth is still so tantalizingly close to his cock. "I do." Still.

"Patience. We're getting there," Sam tells him, moving up his body to straddle his hips, ass right over his cock, and picking up a couple of the nasty-looking little clamps.

"Fuck, you're such a fucking tease," Ryan breathes, rocking up against Sam's ass. But of course his gaze is fixed dead on the clamps, his body taut with suspense as he waits for their bite.

"Me?" Sam grins. "No way." Shifting against Ryan's cock, his hole catching on the tip as he pinches one nipple to full hardness and sets the clamp into place.

"Fuck!" Ryan's shout rings in his own ears. _Fuck!_ He had no idea it was going to hurt _that_ much, Christ! He tries to relax, his breath coming fast and shallow as the swift burn begins to fade into a low hum.

Sam grins and starts rolling the other nipple into a hard nub. "Ready for the other one?" he asks, rubbing his ass over Ryan's cock.

Ryan groans and jerks his hips, testing the limits of his bonds to grind up against Sam. "Yeah," he whispers, still a bit breathless. And wary now.

Eyes locked on Ryan's face, Sam teases his nipple for a moment more then releases the second clamp onto it.

This time Ryan is expecting it, and so he manages to swallow his yell. But he jerks in response, arching against the bed at the razor-sharp burn and then relaxing when the intensity decreases again in a second. Breathing shallowly, he watches Sam through eyes starting to go hazy.

"I've got one more," Sam says, holding it up. "Cock or balls?"

Ryan stares at the clamp in horror. God, he remembers that day months ago when Sam put a binder clip on his balls; he'd found it absolutely fucking profane at the time. His _balls_? And yet... _his cock_? He watches his lover steadily, trying to take his measure. "You're serious."

Sam nods. Apparently his lover knows him well.

"Fuck." Ryan swallows hard around a lump in his throat, considering. "My-- my cock," he decides, because he doesn't want those sharp teeth anywhere near his balls.

Good boy. Once again the words are there and once again Sam bites them back. Christ. He knows he'll get used to not using them though. It's just a matter of retraining himself. He grins and slides lower, wrapping his hand around Ryan's cock and giving it a few long strokes.

Ryan moans, relaxing his shoulders in an instant. Fuck, Sam's touch is good, and it's been so damn easy to get used to. He rocks slightly, working with his lover's rhythm.

Another couple of strokes and Sam stops, pinching together the loose skin on the underside of Ryan's cock and slipping the clamp into place, nice and tight.

The yell is wordless this time, corded veins standing out in sharp relief against Ryan's neck. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he breathes, trying to calm himself back down. Yeah, that hurt exactly as much as he'd feared it would, and he's trying to adjust his focus.

"There we go," Sam says, pushing up to kiss Ryan again, licking into his mouth, biting at his lips. "All done, everything's in place..."

Ryan takes a deep breath, attempting to settle himself. "What now?" he whispers through lips gone dry.

"Now I get to play with you," Sam says, shifting lower again, his mouth moving over Ryan's jaw and down his throat, lips brushed over his skin.

"Oh, god." Ryan moans the words, feeling his arousal return in force even as his bones start to feel like they're turning to liquid. 

Making his way to Ryan's chest, Sam licks around his nipples, over the clamps and between them, tongue teasing the oh-so-sensitive flesh held captive.

Ryan whimpers, his hands clenching into fists. He shifts against the bed, straining for contact on his cock when Sam is lighting his nipples on fire.

Chuckling against Ryan's chest, Sam licks a long line from sternum to navel and then lower still, mouth hovering over Ryan's cock. Grinning up at his lover, he flicks his tongue out over the tip, pulling back when it jerks and leaps, wordlessly begging for more.

Grinding his teeth, Ryan moans in frustration. _Christ_. He knows Sam is a fucking tease; the mystery is why it even surprises him anymore. Lifting his head to watch his lover, he clenches his muscles tight and then slowly, consciously relaxes. He meets Sam's eyes, and it's a moment before realization slams into him. "Please."

"Please what?" Sam says, licking a line from root to tip before pulling back again, because yeah, with Ryan restrained like this, at his mercy, he _does_ have to push.

 _Fuck. Me._ Ryan shuts his eyes, trying to gather his wits. And he's surprised to find that this thing with Sam isn't the fierce battle of wills it was just a few days ago. "Please," he whispers again, licking his lips. "Please suck my cock."

Christ. Sam's certain those words have never sounded hotter. He grins and nods and licks from root to tip again before taking Ryan into his mouth, licking and sucking and nibbling at the head before taking him still deeper, head bobbing, mouth working around the clamp as he reaches between Ryan's cheeks to grip the base of the plug, pulling it out to the widest point again before shoving it back in.

Ryan shouts, jerking against his wrist bonds and damn near levitating off the bed -- Sam is the only thing pinning him down. His hole clamps down defensively on the plug, but of course that only intensifies things further. Then he relaxes again, working not to fight it, rocking gently, feverishly, into Sam's mouth.

Sam bobs his head wildly, taking Ryan deep on every drop, the plug shoved back into his hole to underscore each thrust into his throat. Harder and harder until Ryan's shaking beneath him, the cock ring the only thing stopping him from coming. And then he pulls back, completely off, lips wet and shining. Hand wrapping around Ryan's spit-slicked cock and stroking before he suddenly slaps the side.

"Christ fuck me!" Ryan arches off the bed. He had genuinely forgotten that was coming, had forgotten this is actually the point of this encounter. He collapses back onto the bed, damn near hyper-ventilating in his shock.

Sam grins and slaps the other side, his hand quickly back on Ryan's cock, stroking to counter the pain.

"Ohhh, god." Ryan moans, writhing for a moment against the bed. But heat flushes him to his fingertips and he begins rocking his hips, trying already to get more.

"Fuck, you like that, don't you," Sam says, holding Ryan's cock by the crown and slapping one side and then the other.

In answer Ryan just moans again. He's caught up in a strange sensation, his mind feeling fuzzy even though he's hyper-aware of Sam. In spite of the sharp flashes of pain, he nearly feels relaxed, his limbs loose against his bonds. Trusting Sam completely.

Alternating slaps with strokes, Sam watches Ryan closely, his own cock aching as Ryan's turns a deep dark angry red, liquid welling constantly at the tip.

"Fuck me. Please. Sam," Ryan breathes, and licks his lips. His body is struggling against the cock ring, but it barely registers; he's so consumed by wanting his lover inside him. "Need you."

There's no way in hell Sam can refuse. Not when Ryan sounds like that. Not when he's _begging_ like that. Reaching between Ryan's cheeks, he pulls the plug free and settles between his lover's thighs, cock in hand, lined up and pushing in with a low groan. "Fuck..."

There's a cry of protest when Sam pulls the plug out, but then in a moment Ryan's lover is filling him, and he yanks against his wrist bonds in an effort to get closer. Ryan arches his back and bears down, trying to work Sam deeper. "Please," he gasps, mindless to everything but his need. "Please fuck me."

Bracing one hand above Ryan's shoulders, Sam does. He fucks his cock into his lover's open hole, hips pistoning the shaft deep before drawing back out to the tip only to shove in again, his free hand reaching between them to play with the clamps on Ryan's nipples, turning and twisting them.

Bucking against his lover, Ryan shouts. Fuck it feels so good, so damn good, every shock of fire intensifying the pleasure until he's caught up in a dizzying whirl. "Please." It's like it's the only word he knows anymore. "Please, need to come!"

"Not yet," Sam chokes out, unsnapping the clamps on Ryan's nipples, one right after the other before he reaches for the one on his cock and removes that too.

Ryan _screams_. Blood rushes back to fill tender tissues and he struggles, working harder against his lover, fighting his ankle bonds in an attempt to wrap his legs around Sam. Hypnotized by the hard rhythmic slam of his lover's cock inside him.

Sam drives in even harder, pleasure cresting in waves, higher and higher, his free hand poised over the cock ring. "Tell me again," he demands, fingers playing at the snap. "Tell me you want to come."

"Please!" Ryan cries out, so far beyond the boundary of any begging he's ever done before. He feels like he's going to fucking die if Sam doesn't take the ring off. "Oh god, please, please let me come!"

Jesus Christ. Sam unsnaps the ring and drives into Ryan so fucking hard it hurts, shouting as the waves crash over him, his cock pulsing, flooding Ryan's battered hole with hot thick seed.

The instant the pressure eases off his balls, Ryan explodes. He shudders beneath Sam with a wordless cry, completely overwhelmed by his climax -- by his lover. Gasping for breath, he tugs at his bonds, needing to wrap himself up in Sam.

"Hold on. Hey, give me a minute," Sam says, draping himself over Ryan, anchoring him with his weight while he undoes his wrists.

As soon as Ryan's hands are free he grabs at Sam, holding him close. His lover's body is solid and warm, and Ryan feels like he might fucking float away if he doesn't hang on.

"Hey," Sam says again, letting Ryan cling all he wants, soft kisses pressed to the side of his throat. "You were brilliant," he murmurs, searching for praise that Ryan'll accept. "That was so fucking hot."

Ryan's still a little too hazy for words. He hears what Sam's saying, he just... just isn't sure how to react. To any of this. "Can we stay here?" he asks softly, hesitantly. It feels like he can't get enough air in his lungs.

"Yeah, of course," Sam says, pushing up for a moment to kiss his lover on the lips. "Want me to undo your legs so we can get under the covers?"

"No," Ryan whispers. He's not sure he could let go of Sam if he tried. And he's a little scared of what might happen if he did. He forces himself to unclench his fists, but his muscles are rigid with tension. Shutting his eyes, he focuses on his breathing. In, out.

"Okay." Sam nods, grateful they've given up condoms so he doesn't have that to worry about. Can stay here as long as he wants. As long as Ryan needs. "Are you warm enough?"

"Mm-hmm." Ryan nods, but then admits a moment later, "A little cold." He's still not releasing his lover, though, not for something as insignificant as a blanket. "I'm okay."

Sam smiles at that and tries to pull what he can of the covers over them from both sides before draping himself back down over his lover. "I love you," he whispers, brushing his lips along the curve of Ryan's jaw.

"...Okay." Ryan can't figure out why his heart is pounding the way it is. Sam just fucking blew his mind; he should be totally relaxed, right? Fuck.

"It's okay," Sam says softly. "That was a pretty heavy scene," he says, lifting his head to watch Ryan again. "It's totally normal to feel shaken, or out of sorts. You don't need to do anything. You can just close your eyes and rest or just lie here with me, whatever feels right. I'm not going anywhere."

"Is it... is this going to go away?" Ryan asks, and he's only half-joking. Shaken, yeah -- that's a good word for it. He feels like someone turned the world upside-down, and he still can't catch his balance.

"Yeah. Definitely. I promise," Sam says, giving Ryan a smile. "Just give it a bit or go to sleep if you can. It'll be gone when you wake up."

"Okay." Swallowing hard around a lump in his throat, Ryan shuts his eyes again. The truth is, he really is exhausted. Even though he's still so freaked out he doesn't feel like he can sleep, he tries to just trust Sam and relax.

And eventually, it works.

[To chapter twenty-four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/390676)


End file.
